percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkcloud~The God of Dark Clouds
Darkcloud~The God of Dark Clouds Explanation Ok, so this started out as kind of a joke. I mentioned that every time Rick Riordan mentioned dark clouds in his stories, he was really talking about me because I am the god of dark clouds (Read the conversation here). Well me being a mildly successful fan-fiction author began to have ideas form in my head...well "idea" anyway. I knew I wanted to write a story about Darkcloud, but I still have no idea what I am going to write about. I have no idea for a story at all really. I'm just going to wing it. First Part I gazed down at the world from my home of Mount Olympus. I’ll admit first hand that I am not a major god, but I feel no shame in that. Even if I am a minor god…a very minor god, that doesn’t mean I don’t have an important role in the world. Oh, I haven’t introduced myself? I am Darkcloud, god of dark clouds. Now I know what you are thinking, “Does that mean I can control thunderstorms and tornados?!” Well, no I can’t; I just control dark clouds. Unfortunately storms belong to Zeus and Poseidon. I feel no shame in this, as in some ways dark clouds are important too. I am like the early warning system for those outside. I let them know when storms are on the way. I can provide shade on those hot summer days to prevent people from getting to burned by Apollo’s chariot. I’ll admit it is a pretty easy job, but I don’t mind. It was actually on one of those hot summer days where this story started. I was a simple cloud nymph and I grew up the way most cloud nymphs do. The only difference was that I wasn’t born from a light fluffy cloud like most nymphs. From what Iris told me, Poseidon and Zeus got into some kind of argument and their storms met on the shoreline. An ocean storm and a thunder storm collided in the air, releasing all kinds of energy in all directions. A dark cloud managed to drift away from their storm and found its way in clear skies. It was then that I began to take shape as the wind whipped around me. It isn’t like I remember exactly what happened, but one day I woke up and found myself floating in the air, surrounded my dark clouds. There was also something else different from me. I was the only male cloud nymph as far as I knew. Maybe it was because of the clouds I was shaped from or maybe it was just some fluke, but whatever it was it happened. I used my powers as I saw fit, spreading a few dark clouds here and there. Sometimes I would make the clouds especially dark and see how the people below would run for their homes in fear. Only later did they find out that no rain was coming and the clouds would just blow over. I would pass the days like this for what seemed like a decade (time moves pretty slow for a nymph, as we live so long), but nothing ever really changed…until that day. WIP Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:One-shot Category:WIP